


I hate dancing too, wanna dance?

by honeybody



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, it takes a while but trust me theres smut, reader has lady parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybody/pseuds/honeybody
Summary: Three years after you take the title of Champion of Alola, you're 19 and alone, and starting to get lonely. Lillie takes you out to the club when you meet an old... friend? You and Guzma get a little friendly.A Guzma/Reader fic from "your" pov where you're 19 and Guzma is 22.





	1. Settled

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! thank you for reading this is my first fic, constructive criticism is always welcome and I'm serious about it being slow burn lol, love me that sexy tall awkward skinny dork.

You did it. You really did it. You stood there in disbelief in the champions room, breathless as sweat ran plentifully down your face. Hau’s jaw dropped as your Primarina delivers the final blow that sent his Incineroar retreating back to its pokeball, defeated. That was his last pokemon, you still had three left. You won. The adrenaline that pumped through you should have had you leaping and screaming with joy, but the shock of the moment left you frozen. Kukui was the first to move, filling the silence with generous applause and mass amounts of high fives. His words of praise fell on deaf ears, your head is still buzzed with the intensity of the last battle that secured your title as champion of Alola. You did it!

On your proud march back to Iki town you walked on a bed of clouds, elated, ecstatic. Hau was a good sport and was equally as excited for your win, if anything he was just as proud as Kukui. A foreigner from Kanto: champion of Alola, their beloved rising star. You were a little older than the typical island challenger, but you had never trained pokemon before Alola and Hala and the other kahunas said it’d be just fine, even if you were sixteen. Hau happened to be the same age, so the exception wasn’t too unheard of.

“The Alolan winds really have brought us something special this year!” Hala boasted, giving you a solid pat on the back followed by his famous hardy laugh. The entirety of Iki town was bursting with enthusiasm, party decorations thrown up in a flash and festive drums pounding, Kiawe and other villagers dancing, letting the joyous occasion overcome them. Hala lead you up onto the stage, villagers quickly gathering around. You saw the captains beaming as they watched you on stage, everyone was so proud of you. You were excited too, you swear. It was all just… a lot.

“Give it up for our new champion!” Hala announced, everyone cheered, and for the rest of the night all you heard about was how no one saw it coming, a stranger to these islands who had never touched a pokemon won the favor of the Tapu, completing the island challenge, and becoming the first ever champion of Alola all in under a year. That was three years ago.

 

You’ve beat every trainer in Alola, and for the first year challengers to your title peaked to at least four a day. Every new island challengers dream was to beat you, yet none succeeded. The bond that grew between you and your team left you with something few trainers possessed; unconditional love. Ever since the day on top of Lanakila mountain, where you beat Hau, everybody has been pestering you about your secret to success. Secret training? Protein? Payapa berries? They never believed in love, and truthfully, neither did you.

You left Kanto with your mother the second you both worked up the funds to get away. Your father… wasn’t the nicest man. Maybe if neither of you talked about it you could pretend it didn’t happen, and instead live in this happy peaceful island far, far away from pain. Kanto had some cold, hard people, Alola was warm and inviting.

A couple years ago you saved up more than enough money to buy a plot of land and build a house on a flat stretch one of the mountains, keeping a nice distance between you and all the people asking for “favors” or “a small donation to their personal expenditures”. Being champion did come with its perks though, a hefty salary and respect across the islands, but it left its toll on your strained body and exhausted mind. As you examine yourself in the mirror, a small chuckle escapes you as the growing dark circles remind you of a certain skull team boss. Nah, no matter how tired anyone gets they can never top his sleep deprived look.

You brush a stray lock of hair behind your ear and straighten up the papers on your desk. You had been helping Kukui out with some research in between training sessions, just because challengers had died down this season didn’t mean you had room to slack. You tucked a file of research into your bag, gently nestled a few beloved pokeballs in between some health items, and headed out. You've settled in nicely to this life, but lately you have been wanting something more. Fall has been rapidly turning into winter, the beautiful tropical islands were no exception to the changing seasons. Locking the door behind you, you shiver as the brisk sea winds cut through your clothes, and you hug your sweater closer to you, chilly drops of water startle you as a light rain picks up. You call a ride Charizard, and head to Kukui’s.

Nothing beats riding a Charizard high in the sky, the natural heat they exude is the perfect compliment to the chilling air that leaves your cheeks dusted pink. You let the peppermint breeze fill your lungs, the cooling sensation a refreshing wake-up call at your 8am appointment with Kukui. Lillie answers the door, yawning and rubbing her face in cute pastel pink pajamas.

“Oh! I’m sorry I totally forgot you were coming, come in it’s freezing!” she exclaims, pulling you inside, the warmth of Kukui’s lab immediately welcomes you.

“No worries, that sweater you got me from Konikoni has been working wonders,” you grin, shucking off your sneakers and making your way into the kitchen.

“Kukui’s downstairs, he made some coffee but it might be cold by now, he’s been down there since three,” Lillie chuckles, looking almost exhausted as you. He must have gotten her up at three as well. A while back you asked her why she still stays with Kukui, she could go back to the Aether Foundation now that her brother is in charge and shack up there, where she could have a room by herself. “ _Kukui is more of a brother to me than Gladion ever was. This place feels like home, good things always happen around here. Besides, Kukui usually leaves every few days to stay with Burnet. It’s not like I’m around him 24/7_.” Lillie has even taken part in helping with his research, acting as his assistant. They make a good team.

“Whenever you finish up discussing your report come up, I’ve got something to show you!” she giggles. You and Lillie had quickly become good friends, daresay best friends after the whole Aether thing. You two bonded over family troubles, leaving much unsaid but much understood. Sometimes the ones you love hurt you most of all. She climbs back up into her loft and you pull the file out of your bag, cautiously descending down the stairs to see Kukui.

You never knew what you were going to see down there, one moment he’s tackling a rockruff the next he’s playing fetch with a magby, and once he almost got poisoned by playing too rough with a salandit trying to “see how far he could push her”. His hands on approach was strange, dangerous, but effective, and he had begun to come across some conclusive evidence on pokemon move learning. You had always wanted to complete your pokedex, and while doing so you kept records and details of moves your trainee pokemon wanted to learn and the specs about them. He treated your work like gold, probably because you wrote in cursive and it just looked cool.

“Ah, young champion! Help me out will ya?” he says, in his thick Alolan accent, his voice strained. A granbull was comfortably making its home on his torso, licking Kukui’s cheek affectionately. You lovingly called him over to you with an excited “C’mere boy!” and he happily rushed over to you for some pets. Kukui brushed the dirt off his coat and put his hands on his hips, smiling. “You never cease to amaze me, champ. I been tryin’ to get him to move for twenty minutes!” he laughs, and comes over to pet him as well.

“He just wants attention, and will you call me by my name, Kukui? I wasn’t born with it for nothing,” you joke. He almost looks offended, “You worked hard to earn your title and you still work hard keepin’ it. I’m gonna make sure you know how great you are, Champ!”

You silenced any more praise by shoving the file in his hands. You could take a compliment, but Kukui could get excessive, especially since you’ve kept the title for two years. He’s giddy as a schoolgirl to receive your latest report full of fire type moves, and he gently places it on his desk for further analysis. After a thousand thanks and a million praises, he finally turns the subject. “So, any new challengers today, champ?”

“Nah, actually. Just gotta pop by my moms, I’ve been watching the house for her while she’s sightseeing in Hoenn.”

"Ahh, I see, cuz. I better see some sweet pictures when she comes back! Maybe I should go to other regions too to further my research,” he says, knowing full well Burnett would never let him. After some small talk, your stomach starts protesting at the lack of sustenance. Loudly.

“You got a machamp hidden in there?” Kukui laughs, gesturing to your stomach. The noises do oddly resemble them.

“Yeah, and he’s getting angry at the lack of snacks you got in here! As much as I’d love to stay I really should get going, gotta get started on my new report, yeah?”

“That's the spirit!” Kukui exclaims, pulling you into a tight hug and bidding you farewell with the standard alola gesture.

Up the stairs and up the ladder, you see Lillie reclining on her pull out couch, dressed in a fluffy blue oversized sweater and leggings, reading a book that’s quickly put aside when she sees you come up. “I was wondering how long you were going to take down there!” she smiles, rising from the couch as you take your seat on it. “Yeah, well, you know Kukui, always has something to say for hours.” You remember when you first started handing in reports to him, his detailed analysis would be almost three times as long as your initial report, and he loved to discuss it over coffee.

“Well, there’s something I’ve been meaning to give you. You’ve just been such a great friend all these years and I know your birthday is coming up but I just couldn’t wait, I promise I’ll give you something then too but for now I just couldn’t bare to hold on to it anymore.” her smile is warm and her eyes are filled with the same love that your pokemon look at you with; unwavering, unconditional. She places a dark green velvet box on your lap. It’s long and slender and soft against your fingertips. Cautiously you lift the lid to reveal a glittering necklace, a black pearl in the center. It’s dainty and fragile, just like Lillie, and you love it. It’s minimalist, but still gorgeous.

Your heart swells and a wave of emotions takes you over, how sweet can she be, you pull her down into a tight embrace, and you feel like Kukui with how many times you’ve said thank you and “you’re so amazing” to her. She helps you put it on and gives you a mirror to admire it on.  
“It made me think of you,” she says, sweetness dripping from her voice. Tears well in your eyes and you’re overcome. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever gotten you. She tells you it’s treated with a special polymer so even though it’s a real pearl it’ll be really hard to break, even in battle. She really is the sweetest.

“So, got any plans after you check on your mom’s place?” she says innocently, obviously hoping for you to say no.

“Actually, come to think of it, I have absolutely nothing to do,” you grin, honestly you were planning on just watching Netflix for the rest of the day, “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I was hoping we could do some shopping and maybe go to for a walk on the beach. I’m honestly desperate for some girl time and we haven’t hung out in so long!! Please?” she sways, taking your hands in hers as if her puppy eyes weren’t enough for you to say yes. Before you know it, you’ve circled back to your house for a change into something more fashionable and you’re at the strip mall by 11, makeup set and hair done. You and Lillie wander aimlessly between stores, enjoying each others company more than actually looking to buy something. Over the years they had installed some more trendy stores to fit the rise in the younger population, and you spy a gorgeous sleek black strappy dress.

“You would look amazing in that!” Lillie exclaims over your shoulder, startling you. You could have sworn she had just been on the other side of the store looking at hats.

“Yeah but where would I wear it to?” you retort, you never have a date and you don’t really get invited to fancy parties that often, at least, none that would allow you to wear a dress that sexy.

“Well, we could go to the club again! We haven’t been in forever!”

She seems so excited to go to the club, but she always is. Even though Lillie is an innocent little flower, everybody likes feeling sexy and wanted, and the last time you two went she even had a drink or two. Or five. She had a good time. You however, had always preferred to stay at the bar rather than try your hand at dancing. It wasn’t that you didn’t like it you would just prefer not to make a fool out of yourself in front of that cute bartender who always slips you a free drink for being good company. However, that dress is inspiring. You might even get laid, people tend to find the champion of Alola an… intimidating title.

After a while of browsing with only a few cute pieces to show, Lillie's feet are cramping and she can sense Kukui is about to have another situation with the Granbull.

“Well, I’ll see you Friday night?” Lillie urges, “I know how you are. You’re not flaking out this time now that you have that dress. We can pregame if you want or bring Hau or anything, I just want you to get out. You’ve been cooped up too much these past few weeks and I want you to have a good time.” She says gently. The past few weeks have been pretty lonely, you haven’t had a kiss, let alone a date, in ages and its finally starting to get to you. You assure her you’ll meet her and send her on her way back to Kukui’s while you linger around a Malasadas stand a little longer. Those damn things are so tempting.


	2. Whipped Cream Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you go to the club

Friday morning, you feel worthless. What’s the point of going out to the club if you’re just going to sit at the bar and talk to some cute untouchable guy and get drunk while watching Lillie get dog piled by hot guys. You feel inadequate, disgusting, you call Hau.

 

“Hey! Don’t beat yourself up. Where’s that confident vulpix that beat me all those years ago?” Hau says, its over the phone but you can tell he’s smiling.

 

You stare at your white ceiling, back against the soft expensive sheets you saved up for last year. “I know I know I guess… I guess challenges have been slow and I’m trying to figure out what to do with myself, you know? Like I’ve spent the better part of my time in Alola battling and training but now there’s like, none of that. And I don’t know what to do, what would you do?” you sigh.

 

“Well, when I feel like you do right now I try to find something I enjoy! Like video games or painting, sometimes Lillie comes over and we cover my room and paper and just paint! You have to find something you’re passionate about! We’re still on for the club tonight right?” he exclaims, in his usual happy cheer. You don’t know how he does it. Well, yes you do. An internship with Burnet and a hot date every weekend will keep anyone that happy.

 

You accept his advice and after hanging up and try to think of things you like. You like drawing, but you get frustrated when it’s not perfect and then you don’t like drawing. Same with painting, and writing, and a lot of things actually. You’re a perfectionist but not in that you finish things until they’re perfect, but in that if they’re not perfect you won’t have it. You are passionate about training, but you have become so perfectly in sync with your team that training any more is basically just running through the routine, which you do every Monday and Thursday anyway.

 

Quite frankly, your vibrator just hasn’t been doing the trick anymore. You can’t think of anyone mildly attractive that isn't repulsive in other ways in your age range other than that mysterious tourist you had an encounter with last summer. Then again, you haven’t been going to the club. Or the mall. Or anywhere that isn’t your bedroom binging shows and tending to your garden. You even workout from home, you have a weight set and everything in your spare bedroom. Maybe going to the club is a good idea after all, and maybe joining a real gym is, too.

 

Cleaning up your room, you guess you feel better. Who says you need a man anyway, you’re a strong, independent lady who just wants to be held at night and wake up next to somebody who will care for you like you care for them. Maybe you just need a roommate. Maybe you should post ads for a roommate? That’s a fun idea, you play with the idea more as you fix up a quick breakfast and head outside to take your team for a walk. You like to keep them out of their pokeballs when they’re home, but even though Team Skull disbanded years ago and they’re in no danger of being stolen, you still like to keep them close by. They’re your family.

 

The evening approaches quickly and you wait impatiently. Alola doesn’t have strict drinking laws and the rule has always been as long as your parents are okay with it, 16 is okay. Lillie, Hau, Jamie, and Olive agreed to pregame at your place before you hit the club tonight. Olive is Hau’s latest love affair, and Jamie is a guy you guys met a few months ago who likes to play parent and make sure no one passes out or blacks out when you guys hit the sauce. The club you five are going to tonight is called The Edge, it's a bit fancier than the regular dance club but that dress you just got would be perfect, and paired with some heels and that necklace you just got you gonna be a sexy little thing out there tonight. The drink of choice tonight is whipped cream vodka, you tried shots of it at Jamie’s 20th birthday party and have loved it ever since. The clock strikes 6, you make dinner, fix your hair and makeup at 7, and wait for your friends to show up at 8. A couple shots in, laughter bubbling up with no trouble, you all head out on ride pokemon to The Edge, for what is hopefully a successful night.

  


The building itself is sleek, modern, and the inside fits the same motif. Even though winter has been approaching the buzz of alcohol keeps you all warm, and the five of you stand outside bursting with laughter and cheap jokes while the thumping bass of what awaits inside drowns out any apprehension. You can feel the rhythm of the music sweeping you away already. After the bouncer checks your ID’s, making sure you’re all at least 18, you head inside to wait you can only assume is the most college kids you’ve ever seen in your life. A blinding array of colored lights illuminate the scene, and the white surfaces reflect light even more, making the whole scene a light futuristic blue, it was honestly very pretty. Its very futuristic, making it fancy in a way. The minimalistic white and chrome decor makes everyone want to dress up, you suppose. Your group snags an empty table and orders some more mixed drinks to bring back the haze that wore off during your wait outside.

 

There was a strict no pokemon policy inside, it was too dangerous for too many people to fit inside with their pokemon. Arceus forbid any battles to break loose or someone to get stepped on. It was really strange just seeing a bunch of people your age just dancing and talking and hanging out without battling or talking about pokemon, that didn’t stop the building from being at least mildly pokemon themed, just like everything else in Alola, and the dancefloor was half red, half white, in the signature pokeball design. It was a stark contrast to the otherwise blue-lit club.

 

“I’m gonna go grab us some more drinks,” you shout over the music, getting up to keep the buzz going, you were a lightweight and would have to go home early at this pace, but things weren’t looking good hookup wise so you wanted to at least get all the way drunk. You had been getting a lot of looks that night, and you probably would’ve gotten some action on the dance floor, but even with the drinks your confidence still wasn’t at its peak. You bring back a round of drinks, Hau, Olive, and Lillie hit the dance floor, and you’re left with Jamie. It wasn’t that you didn’t like Jamie, he was very nice, but he was also very… dry. You decide to sit at the bar like you always do instead. On your way over you see a tuft of stark white out of the corner of your eye. A familiar tuft of white, to add. Was that, it couldn’t have been?

 

Aaaaand it wasn’t. Why did you just get so excited? It wasn’t that you secretly had a crush on him or anything. Besides, for all you know he’s probably long gone off Alola, that city boy loved the islands but got a bad rep here. Yeah, and you’re drunk too. You were just thinking drunk thoughts, not of how attractive he was thinking of his next move during your battles. Ugh, stifle those thoughts. That crush has long since passed. You still remember that night in Po Town when you went up to his room to demand the Yungoos, and after his grunts left you remember that just for a second, his gaze softened and looked at you the way you want to be looked at now. Uh oh, you’re going to throw up, time to go home.

  
  


You wake up, not because you want to wake up, but because you can hear your pokemon begging to be fed and the light from your window is blinding you into consciousness. Rubbing away the crust on your eyes, you shift to sit up and get a bearing on your surroundings. You’re back in your room, dress still on, makeup coming off on the fingers you’re using to rub your eyes and you feel gross, but you notice a note left on your side table:

 

_Hey!_

_You weren’t looking so good at the club last night so I took you home and you fell asleep on the way over. Drink some water! Hope you had fun_

_Jamie_

 

No matter how dry he is, he is very considerate, and you try to recall everything that happened last night. You didn’t get _too_ drunk, you still remember everything including your memories about… right. Anyway, you make yourself a bowl of cereal, feed your begging pokemon, pop some acetaminophen, and plop on the couch.

 

You spend the day lounging on your couch, like you usually do, except this time it just doesn’t feel right. Maybe you’re getting cabin fever, but there's a part of you just itching to you out. And so you do, by 7 you’re hungry and out the door to the local bar to get something greasy and thick in your stomach. You find yourself outside O’Tally’s, Alola’s local burger bar dressed in a comfy jacket and jeans; casual. They have some killer fries and that's what you were craving since you woke up. You’re disappointed about last night but too hungry to contemplate it, and when you walk in the bar is almost empty. You head to the bar and oh my god is that Guzma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha... ha... i wann a fuckn Destroy guzma


End file.
